Shinji Kido
) Ryouta Murai (Voice in Kamen Rider G) Katsumi Shiono (voice in Decade) Ibuki (Voice in Kamen Rider Taisen) |label2 = Kamen Rider Ryuki |image2 = Kamen Rider Ryuki.png |height = 174 |weight = 60|affiliation = ORE Journal}} is a journalist trainee working for ORE Journal who finds himself drafted into the ongoing Rider War after obtaining an Advent Deck. Transforming into , he fights to stop the Riders from killing each other and protect people from the Mirror Monsters. Personality Shinji Kido is a naive yet outgoing idealist with a hot-blooded personality. He is willing to go to great lengths to prevent any person from becoming a victim of the Rider Battle, choosing to fight for their sake rather than his own. Even when facing a villainous Rider, Shinji hopes for them to continue living, and feels genuine sadness if they were to die. Being one of the few noble participants in the Rider War, Shinji shows great reluctance to end another person's life, stating that doing so would mean the end for him. This is to the extent of becoming near suicidal when he was tricked into thinking he had killed Gorou, as well as shedding tears when he found out that Gorou was alive all along. Although he is essentially a kind man at heart, Shinji's naivety has, on many occasions, resulted in his being manipulated by other people. This trait is considered by other Riders as a "trademark" feature of Shinji, as he is almost always so gullible that almost anyone can take advantage of him. This trait is still present in Rider Time: Ryuki. Unknowingly to Shinji though, his actions had indeed left a profound effect on the other participants of the Rider War, despite their initial criticism towards his naivety. Both Ren and Kitaoka themselves have admitted that Shinji may be a better person than they are, due to witnessing his selflessness. Tezuka, a fellow noble Kamen Rider in the Rider War, was convinced to sacrifice himself to save Shinji, feeling that he had a better chance of stopping the Rider War. Dragreder, initially one of the most vicious Mirror Monsters, has seemingly come to respect Shinji, sometimes coming to his aid without being summoned. Unlike most other Riders who participated in the Rider War, Shinji initially did not feel that he had any desires he wished to granted by being the victor. Thus, he often felt troubled when learning a participant's desire, questioning if he had the right to stop them from reaching their goals. Towards the end though, Shinji found that he had a desire all along; to close the Mirror World and stop the Rider War. Though Shinji did not know if this desire was morally correct, he found it to be the one thing he would wish for if he won the Rider War. This is not to say that Shinji had forsaken his oath to never murder another person, but rather that he had understood the main reason for why had been fighting all along; To protect others as Kamen Rider Ryuki. Despite being unwilling to fight and kill people, Shinji gives his all when he fights Mirror Monsters. This is shown in him taking a deep breath before entering the Mirror World, and he often pumps his fist and shouts "Alright!" in battle. Despite not being very smart, he's capable of thinking of out-of-the-box strategies for taking down Mirror Monsters, leading Tezuka to label him as "unpredictable." History Shinji was aiding in the New Group's investigation behind the "missing persons" crisis that had with the latest victim being Ida Megumi. While checking on the list of missing persons, Shinji finds a clue and investigates the apartment of Kōichi Sakakibara, a man who mysteriously disappeared two months ago. Upon coming across a deck of cards lying on the ground, Shinji was nearly attacked by a monster that emerged from Mirror World, Dragreder. However, the card deck not only protected him but allowed him to sense things when he feels that Reiko is in danger, ending up in the Mirror World where he encounters another monster, Dispider. He tries to escape the monster as it overwhelms him until he is saved by Kamen Rider Knight who defeats the monster before he and Shinji are ambushed by Dragreder, with the two barely able to get back to the real world in time. Once coming to, Shinji finds himself in the Atori Cafe where he formally meets Yui Kanzaki and Knight's human identity, Ren Akiyama, who tries to take the Ryuki deck from him with Yui explaining to him of the Mirror Monsters and that he's targeted by Dragreder. After understanding Reiko's reasons for investigating the missing person's case, only to run into Ren who is following him to get Dragreder before Yui contacts him about the reformed Dispider. Following Ren, and seeing the daughter of a woman who was devoured by the monster, Shinji learns that he can fight once he forms a contract with a Mirror Monster. Though warned that he'll be beyond the point of return if he commits to it, Shinji uses the Contact card Yui gives him to form his pact with Dragreder, becoming Kamen Rider Ryuki to save Knight and destroy Dispider with Dragreder feeding on the monster's essence. But once the fight ends, Ryuki is suddenly attacked by Knight, who beats him until Yui indirectly interferes and threatens to leave him. Indebted to Ren for 30,000 yen after he paid for Shinji for the glass window Yui shattered to get their attention, Shinji later runs an errand for his boss, where Shinji encounters Shiro Kanzaki, who tells him to fight the other Riders, before finding Ren while he was hunting for a Megazelle incognito. The next day, Shinji visits Yui and recognizes the picture of her brother, believing that the Vent Decks were made to protect people from the Mirror World monsters, revealing that to be his reason for becoming a Kamen Rider. After destroying a Gigazelle, Shinji starts to question Ren's methods after seeing Darkwing scaring a girl, unaware that she was being attacked by another Gigazelle. Later, after getting kicked out of his apartment as his rent was overdue, Shinji moves into ORE temporarily, causing much inconvenience to both himself and the company. The next day, after a tussle with Ren and seeing that he might have a reason of his own to fight, Shinji is questioned if his resolve is strong enough to take a life, with Ren reminding him of the debt and it would be a shame if he can't pay back in full if dead. After which the two defeat a Megazelle and a Gigazelle. But the fact that Riders must fight each other worries Shinji, remembering the ring he found on Ren during their tussle. He later learns that Reiko is hospitalized while investigating an antique shop due after finding a link between it and the missing person case, meeting detective Masashi Sudo before Reiko assigns him to continue her investigation on the owner Tomoyuki Kaga. While on his way to the store, he sensed a woman attacked by the Mirror Monster Volcancer, saving the woman and fighting the monster until Scissors arrives, with Ren later showing up to even the odds as Scissors retreats. Believing that Scissors is Kaga, Shinji attempts to reason with the Rider, leaving his calling card to contacted. But Shinji falls for Sudou's trap, tricked into revealing Knight's identity as well as kidnap Yui. After barely enduring Scissors attack on him, Shinji learns that Kaga is not Scissors when his corpse is found by Ren who investigated the shop and finding Kaga plastered behind a wall. He later he meets up with Ren while he's chasing down Yui and her kidnapper, following him to find out that Scissors is Sudou, getting scolded for endangering Ren and Yui in his ideology. Confronting Sudou, Shinji was about to fight him because of his evil actions until Ren arrives to settle things with Sudou. Shinji was forced to watch the two fight until Scissors is eaten alive by Volcancer, and he destroys Volcancer with his Final Vent, though he kept his ideals by not having Dragreder absorb the Mirror Monster's essence as Darkwing takes it while Knight explains there are more Riders left to defeat. Later, while assisting Reiko in the interview a man named Togukawa Katsuhikaku on a golden crayfish, Shinji almost gets run over by a white car as he arrived in the Atori Cafe to meet Yui's grandmother who lets him move into Atori Cafe, encountering the driver Shuichi Kitaoka and grabbing him as before contacting the Sakura Company's thugs, unaware their identity and intent as he saves Kitaoka before escaping with him, disgusted by Kitaoka's methods as a lawyer. Though cornered, Kitaoka and Shinji were saved by the lawyer's apprentice Goro Yura as Shinji senses two Zebraskulls and battles one until it escaped, seeing the other destroyed by Kamen Rider Zolda. Later, when Reiko believes that the river was polluted by Kawazu Pharmacy, resulting in both the crayfish and the haired-frog Toguwawa found, Shinji accompanies her to see the Pharmacy's representing lawyer, ironically which was Kitaoka. Soon after spending time with Kitaoka, Shinji spends the next day with the lawyer to write an article about him until he hit a nerve and was ordered to leave. Sensing the Zebraskull from before as it devours Togukawa, whose animals turned out to be fakes, Ryuki battles it until he finally destroys it. But by that time, Zolda gets the drop on Ryuki who forced to fight him before he is forced to retreat. The next day, Shinji learns that Shimada is kidnapped last night and is sent to give the kidnapper the ransom, only to be attacked by him. However, the kidnapper is devoured by a Wildboarder and Shinji is arrested, forced to stay in jail as he can't explain what happened to the kidnapper without exposing himself and Shimada has no memory of her kidnapper. However, when Reiko and Ren manage to get Kitaoka as his lawyer, he intended to incriminate him after learning that Shinji's actually a Rider. After his friends fire Kitaka, Shinji is freed thanks to the kidnapper's daughter Yukari, meeting her at the hospital with Kitaoka as she defends him before he drives off. But when Yukari is targeted by the Wildboarder, Ryuki joins Knight in a two-on-one fight on the Mirror Monster before Zolda arrives to take them all out. Though Ryuki and Knight survived, Ren suffered memory loss as a result, not remembering the recent events over the year. Though told to leave him alone, Shinji follows Ren as he attempts to recover his memory, encountering every single person Ren had ever offended before he senses Zenobiter and is forced to leave Ren to fight the monster as Ren regains some of his memories. But once he kills the Mirror Monster, Shinji follows Ren to Semiin University before covering for him when they encounter some of Ren's enemies. By the time he finds Ren, he's with Yui with his memory completely restored as the two save the dying Professor Ejima from Terrabiter. While investigating the Non-Stop Elevator rumor for its ties to the missing people, Shinji mistakenly believes that Zolda is Kitaoka's assistant Goro and chides him before sensing Deadlemur. But during the fight, Zolda intervenes and Ryuki was forced to fight back at the cost of seemingly killing Goro. Feeling guilty about it, Shinji quits being a Rider even if it meant that Dragreder would eat him. However, thanks to Ren exposing Kitaoka as the real Zolda, Shinji learns the truth and feels a weight lifted seeing Goro alive and resumes being a Rider with intentions of stopping the Rider War. When asked to investigate Meirin University where rumors of masked men fighting took place, the chain of events led Shinji to meet its arrogant mastermind Jun Shibaura, who took his Dragreder card from him. But with the aid of a kindred spirit who also wants to end the war, Miyuki Tezuka, Shinji regains his card as Jun is briefly taken to jail. However, the appearance of the sadistic Takeshi Asakura in the fight results in the deaths of Jun and then Tezuka. Shinji's offers of friendship eventually win Ren over, even though they also maintained something of a rivalry afterward. At the end of the series, he was stabbed in the back by a Raydragoon before he could transform while protecting a little girl. Shinji died with a devastated Ren by his side shortly afterwards following a fight with the Raydragoons. In the end, he declared to Ren that he finally found his desire as a Rider: To close the Mirror World. Bolstered by his dying words, Ren would go on to win the Rider War and bring Eri back to life. Shinji's story, however, ends on a happy note. Kanzaki finally realized the futility of his single-minded obsession with his dead sister, and at her request finally ended the Rider War for good. Performing one last Time Vent, Shiro travels to the past. Instead of pictures of Monsters though, he and Yui would draw pictures of them living happily together in a beautiful world. Thus, the Rider War never happened, and the Riders lived happy new lives without needing to fight. Somehow, Shinji managed to change the Rider's fates in the end and achieved his wish to stop the fighting. Recent crossovers reveal that he has somehow re-obtained his Ryuki deck and Dragredder with no explanation given as to how this happened. Perhaps these are other Shinjis of different worlds, or his appearances are due to time paradoxes. Whatever the reason, Shinji Kido would always be there, fulfilling his only desire of protecting others as Kamen Rider Ryuki. Later appearances in Kamen Rider/Super Sentai live-action productions Kamen Rider 555: Cho Henshin Battle Ryuki returns in the Stageshow of Faiz. He was turned into a stone statue by Mummy Roid, and is controlled to fight against Faiz, 1, 2 and V3. Non-canon TV appearance Kamen Rider G Kamen Rider Decade Rider War Kamen Rider Ryuki, in his Rider form, appears in episode 01, observing Natsumi Hikari from the Mirror World a few minutes before the world fusion disaster starts around her home. Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker Ryuki is one of the Kamen Riders who fight in the Rider battle tournament, secretly organized by Dai-Shocker in order to stop the fusion of worlds. He's shown fighting against Kamen Rider ZX and hitting him with a surprise attack using his ability to travel in and out of the Mirror World. Later, Ryuki along with the other Showa & Heisei Kamen Riders appears to help Decade against Dai-Shocker's monster army. He was seen slashing Worms and Orphnochs near Super-1. He was part of the All Riders Kick used to destroy Shadowmoon and Dai-Shocker's castle. His official bio doesn't give his civilian name directly but describes him as a Rider who fought to protect people from Mirror Monsters and stop the Rider Battle between 13 Riders. The Destroyer of Worlds He later appears in episode 31, as one of Wataru Kurenai's companions, who antagonize Decade after he failed in his mission of saving the worlds. Ryuki is seen as one of the Riders who sees Diend shoot Decade at point-blank range. In the special version of episode 31, Ryuki is seen with Kiva on Castle Doran, they jump off and runoff. Ryuki is one of the few Riders who didn't die in the Rider War. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders A mishap caused by the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline which enabled Shocker to utilize the Core Medal to create the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders and seemingly erased the legacy of the Kamen Riders from history. In 2011, after Kamen Rider New Den-O's attempt to repair the damage, he along with Kamen Rider OOO and M-Ankh awaited execution. However, it was revealed the Double Riders had their brainwashing removed by a Shocker scientist. The Double Riders joined with New Den-O and OOO to fight Shocker's forces but were eventually defeated. When the order was given to kill everyone, V3 suddenly appeared, asserting that there were more than four riders. V3 was soon followed by all the other revived riders that came after him, including Ryuki, as even though Rider's history was changed, the people's memories haven't changed. After the riders were united, they faced off against Shocker's Great Leader. Later, when joined by a force of extra riders, Ryuki and all the other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break", ramming into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Although his human form isn't shown in the movie itself and he doesn't speak, Ryuki is confirmed to be Shinji Kido by the movie's official website. .]] Ryuki arrives alongside the other Riders and fights against the united Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack army. Eventually, along some other Kamen Riders, he faced Doktor G, Dai-Shocker's highest commander. However, they were overwhelmed by Doktor G's Kani Laser form, which shoot lasers to repel their attacks. Ryuki, Blade and Decade received Reflect cards from the Super Sentai, Goseiger. After using the Reflequartz cards to reflect the lasers to Kani Laser himself, Ryuki used his Final Vent to destroy Narutaki, alongside Blade's and Decade's own final attacks. *Though Ryuki didn't appear in human form, he had Shinji Kido's trademark victory cry and is described by the movie pamphlet as having fought to protect people from Mirror Monsters and stop the fighting of his fellow Riders. , Ryuki, and Kuuga as seen in Super Hero Taisen Z.]] Ryuki was part of a force of Rider and Sentai reinforcements led by Kamen Rider 1 and that came to assist the Riders and Sentai of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, Ryuki appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Kamen Rider Wizard Ryuki appeared in a special two-parter after the finale, The Kamen Rider Rings and Neverending Story. He appeared summoned by children from the World within the Magic Stone, commanded to attack Haruto's friends. Ryuki somehow gained the power to safely store other people in the Mirror World without having them disintegrate, which he uses to trick the children and save Haruto's friends. Before disappearing, he pleads to Wizard to help the children. He later appears with all the Heisei Riders from Kuuga to Fourze after being summoned by Amadum. After pretending to betray Haruto, Decade revealed that it was all a ploy to gather all the Heisei Riders to defeat Amadum. He and the other Heisei Riders would then battle Amadum's monsters, using Strike Vent to clear out Monster hordes and summoning Dragreder after declaring that they had ways of fighting gigantic enemies too. He would have his Advent Cards stolen by Amadum, but he regained his powers and transformed into Survive form, performing a triple Rider Kick alongside Faiz and Blade. Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Ryuki joined the fight with the other Heisei Riders against the Showa Riders. Despite the fact that it was not shown in the movie itself, Ryuki was killed by a Showa Rider and was turned into a lockseed. Ryuki later appeared when Gaim and ZX released all of the Kamen Riders from their lockseeds. Due to the timeline alteration caused by Shocker, Ryuki became one of the brainwashed Riders in that timeline, donning the name of Shocker Rider Ryuki. Following the Rider Grand Prix in which Drive emerged victorious over Rider 3, who was promptly integrated into the Great Leader of Shocker's Rider Robo form, Ryuki appeared alongside X-Rider, Stronger, ZX, Kabuto, Kiva and OOO to attack Drive while being caught in the crossfire as the Rider Robo joined the fray. Ultimately, the Double Riders 1 and 2 made their appearance having survived their apparent demise from within the Rider Robo, and broke Shocker's brainwashing on the fallen Riders, enabling all Riders to unite in a final battle against Shocker. Unfortunately, Ryuki was among the Riders whose existence was erased by the Rider Robo. This fate, however, was rendered moot when the Rider Robo was finally destroyed by , restoring Ryuki's place in history. Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! Despite not appearing in the web-exclusive series, Ghost can use the power of 16 Heisei Riders, including Ryuki, with the Heisei Rider Damashii in the final episode. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm Despite not appearing in the web-exclusive series, Ryuki and 13 Heisei Riders were the projections of the Ganbarizing Critical Strike. Chou Super Hero Taisen An iteration of Ryuki Survive Form was summoned from the Game World as part of a team of five of the Strongest Kamen Riders alongside five of the by Kamen Rider Brave, helping to defeat the army of Shocker. Chou Super Hero Taisen (promotional material) Ryuki appeared as part of Team Legend Hero, an unofficial Game World team that did not participate in the Chou Super Hero Taisen tournament, exclusively featuring in a promotional conference for the film. Kamen Rider Zi-O Kamen Rider Build: Be The One Among the first 18 Heisei Riders, Ryuki fought against numerous monsters in a melee briefly witnessed by Sento Kiryu before being caught in the crossfire as Kamen Rider Zi-O BuildArmor used his Vortex Time Break to wipe out his enemies. Kamen Rider Heisei Generations Forever Ryuki arrives alongside other Heisei main riders to assist Sougo Tokiwa and Kiryu Sento against the forces of Timejacker. He later is seen fighting alongside fellow fire users, Hibiki and Wizard. He was also seen fighting alongside fellow dragons Agito and Wizard. In the final battle against Another Ultimate Kuuga, Ryuki is riding Dragreder to attack giant kaijin from the air. Kamen Rider Ryuki fight in Heisei Generations Forever.png Ryuki, Agito & Wizard in Heisei Generations Forever.png Appearances in other media Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Ryuki (video game) Kamen Rider Ryuki appears with all of his forms (including Blank Form) in Kamen Rider Ryuki video game. His Blank Form could be unlocked by completing the story mode for the second time and click L1+O when he is unlocked, and his Survive form could be unlocked by using Kamen Rider Knight Survive in arcade mode. Kamen Rider Battride War Kamen Rider Ryuki appears as a Main Rider in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War, which unites the riders of the Heisei era from Kuuga to Wizard. Ryuki Dragreder summon.jpg|Ryuki summons Dragreder. Ryuki and Knight Battride War.JPG|Ryuki and Knight as seen in the game. Ryuki Strike Vent Battride War.JPG|Ryuki using Strike Vent. Ryuki Rideshooter.jpg|Ryuki riding a Rideshooter. Ryuki Survive Dragranzer.jpg|Ryuki Survive riding Dragrenzer. Ryuki Survive Shoot Vent.jpg|Ryuki Survive using Shoot Vent. Ryuki Survive Sword Vent.jpg|Ryuki Survive using Sword Vent. Ryuki & Knight vs Odin.jpg|Footage of Kamen Riders Ryuki and Knight working together Kamen Rider Battride War II Kamen Rider Ryuki reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War II, summoned by Cinema along with the remaining Heisei Riders in order to create the "ultimate movie". Ryuki's stage was based on Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final, with Kamen Rider Ryuga as his main enemy. Ryuki's gameplay is now upgraded until the rest of the future Battride War games, such as regaining his original Final Vent on his Super Move; starting out using hand to hand combat mode, and can switch between this mode and Sword Vent Mode via holding [], changing his normal ground and air attacks. 15allheisei.PNG|All of the main official Heisei Riders, from Kuuga to Gaim. Thefirst5heiseiriders.PNG|The first 5 Heisei Kamen Riders in their Rider Machines. Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Kamen Rider Ryuki reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Kamen Rider Ryuki intro in Battride War Genesis.png Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive in Battride War Genesis.png Stage Shows Kamen Rider Super Live: Cho Henshin Battle *Ryuki returns in the Stageshow of Faiz. He was turned into a stone statue by Bio Roid Dark, and is controlled to fight against Faiz, 1, 2 and V3. Fighting Style Ryuki is a balanced fighter, able to utilize both a close-range and ranged fighting style. His special element is fire, given his dragon's augmentation to his armor. His Advent Cards further show the emphasis on versatility, with a decently powerful close-range weapon (Sword Vent) as well as a capable long-range weapon (Strike Vent) His Contract Monster Dragredder often aids him in his battles. Ryuki, however, has no special or trick cards like Gai's Confine Vent or Raia's Copy Vent, nor does he have a weapon-based Rider Visor like Knight's rapier Dark Visor or Zolda's gun Giga Visor. His Final Vent is a flying side kick called "Dragon Rider Kick", which is a playoff from the usual "Rider Kick" the original Kamen Riders used. Shinji, despite having no fighting experience whatsoever at the start of the war, is notable for being able to come up with unusual, unpredictable plans to combat the monsters and Riders he fights, adapting to any situation and confusing his opponents simply by being himself. Later on, Shinji gains the friendship and full cooperation of Dragreder allowing Shinji to fight without worry of being eaten by him. Towards the end of the war, he becomes a formidable opponent for any Mirror World enemies he comes across. In Episode Final, Shinji is able to defeat his dark counterpart who had easily defeated Ouja and Femme and held the upper hand against Knight. His Survive form further strengthens his emphasis on versatility: His Drag-Visor evolves into the gunblade Drag-Visor Zwei, '''usable as both a sword and a marker for the '''Shoot Vent as well as giving him a Trick card (Strange Vent) that can become any card. His new ultimate attack, the "Dragon Firestorm", is a powerful Rider Break. Kamen Rider Ryuki Shinji transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuki through his Advent Deck and his V-Buckle. *'Kicking Power': 5 t. *'Resistance': 15 t. with Ride Shield *'Maximum Jump Height': 10 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 8 sec. Special Attacks: *'Ride Saber': 15 t. is the form Ryuki takes when he does not have a Contract Monster. He possesses a generic arm-mounted Visor named the Ride Visor and a single Advent Card that summons the Ride Saber, a fragile sword that shattered upon its first use. It is much weaker than any of his other forms and any of the other Riders, though it still allows him to be in the Mirror World without disintegrating. Shinji began the series in this form before he contracted Dragreder, and reverted back to it when his Contract Card was stolen by Kamen Rider Gai. Appearances: Ryuki Episodes 1, 16 - Default= Ryuki Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm. *'Rider Weight': 90 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 15 km. *'Hearing': 15 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 10 t. *'Kicking Power': 20 t. *'Resistance': 100 t. with Drag Shield *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Drag Saber': 100 t. *'Drag Claw': 100 t. *'Ryumuzan': 100 t. *'Dragon Break': 150 t. *'Dragon Bakuen Tsuki': 300 t. *'Dragon Rider Kick': 300 t. *'Double Rider Kick': 350 t. with Agito *'Advent: Dragreder': 250 t. Shinji can transform into Ryuki's default form using his Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Dragreder. He is now equipped with the Drag Visor on his left arm and possesses a variety of Advent Cards. In comparison to the other Riders, his parameters are balanced. Through the use of his Sword Vent Advent Card, Ryuki can arm himself with the , a sword derived from Dragreder's tail. His Strike Vent arms him with the , a gauntlet capable of shooting fireballs that is derived from Dragreder's head. With the Drag Claw, Ryuki can perform the attack with Dragreder, in which he and Dragreder each launch a fireball at the opponent. His Guard Vent equips him with the , two shields derived from segments of Dragreder's body that can be held by hand or mounted on Ryuki's shoulders. By using his Final Vent, Ryuki can execute his finisher, the , in which he jumps into the air with Dragreder flying behind him. Dragreder then breathes fire at Ryuki, propelling him into a flying kick that strikes the enemy. Appearances: Ryuki Episodes 2-49, Episode Final, 13 Riders, Ryuki vs Kamen Rider Agito, All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, , , Wizard Episodes 52-53, Kamen Rider Taisen, , Be The One, Heisei Generations FOREVER, Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki Episodes 1 and 3 - Survive= Ryuki Survive Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 193 cm. *'Rider Weight': 95 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 20 km. *'Hearing': 20 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 15 t. *'Kicking Power': 25 t. *'Resistance': 200 t. with Fire Wall *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Drag Blade': 150 t. *'Meteor Bullet': 200 t. *'Shadow Illusion': 100 t. *'Hiryu Bakurendan': 350 t. *'Burning Saber': 350 t. *'Dragon Fire Storm': 450 t. *'Advent: Dragranzer': 350 t. is Ryuki's final form, assumed by using the Survive Rekka Advent Card. The Survive Rekka card transforms the Drag Visor into the the Drag Visor-Zwei, which Ryuki uses to transform into Survive Form and read Advent Cards. Transforming into Survive Form also causes Dragreder to transform into Dragranzer. Survive Form enhances all of Ryuki's stats, allowing him to surpass all other Riders, with the exception of those who are also using a Survive Advent Card, such as Knight Survive and Odin. Using the Sword Vent Advent Card converts the Drag Visor-Zwei to a blade mode named the .The Drag Visor-Zwei can also function as a ranged weapon by shooting fireballs. By using the Shoot Vent, Ryuki can perform the attack alongside Dragranzer, in which he and Dragranzer each launch a fireball at the opponent. By using his Final Vent, Ryuki Survive can perform his finisher, the , which transforms Dragranzer into a bike for Ryuki to ride. Ryuki drives toward the enemy and performs a wheelie, followed by Dragranzer shooting several opponents at the opponent from its mouth. Finally, Ryuki slams into the opponent, destroying it. Appearances: Ryuki Episodes 34-37, 39-41, 45-49, Episode Final, 13 Riders, Wizard Episode 53 }} Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities * - Allows Ryuki to utilize the Tensou power of the , one was loaned to him by *Ride Visor - Ryuki Blank Form's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards *Drag Visor - Ryuki's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards **Drag Visor-Zwei - Upgraded version of the Drag Visor used to transform into Ryuki Survive Vehicles *Ride Shooter - Motorcycle used by any Rider to enter the Mirror World *Dragranzer Bike Mode - Serves as Ryuki Survive's bike Legend Rider Devices Decade uses this card to assume Ryuki's Ryuki Form. Decade can also travel through mirrors like the original Ryuki and can summon the Drag Saber without the need of an Attack Ride Card. Kamen Ride Ryuki.jpg|Kamen Ride: Ryuki KRD-Decade_Ryuki.png|Decade Ryuki KRDCD-Decaderyukiv2.png|Decade Ryuki (Neo Decadriver) - Attack Ride= These cards allow Decade to perform any of their own attacks, Decade is also able to use any signature attacks of whatever Kamen Rider he has transformed into. **'Strike Vent': As Ryuki, Decade summons the Drag Claw, a dragon-headed gauntlet that can send a burst of flames out of its mouth. Unlike the original Ryuki, it does not need Dragreder's assistance. **'Advent': As Ryuki, Decade summons the Contract Monster Dragreder. First used in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. **'Guard Vent': As Ryuki, only in Battride War games, Decade can summon a pair of Drag Shields in battle. Attack Ride Strike Vent.jpg|Ryuki Strike Vent Advent Attack Ride.png|Ryuki Advent - Final Kamen Ride= When Kamen Rider Decade is in his Complete Form, he uses the K-Touch to summon the Final Forms of the Nine Heisei Riders. After he presses the Rider's symbol, a card of that Rider's Final Form appears in a set of nine on Kamen Rider Decade's chest. The Ryuki Survive card summons Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive, armed with the Drag Visor-Zwei. Using the Ryuki Final Attack Ride Card allows Decade to execute a Burning Saber-style attack alongside Ryuki Survive. - Final Form Ride= The Ryuki Dragreder card transforms Ryuki into Dragreder, Ryuki's Contract Monster. - Final Attack Ride= With Ryuki Dragreder flying behind to boost his attack's power, Decade performs the Decade Dragoon which is similar to Ryuki's Final Vent, the Dragon Rider Kick. }} - Gaia Memory= - O Medals= : Based on Kamen Rider Ryuki. - Astroswitches= * : The Ryuki Switch arms Fourze with the Strike Vent Drag Claw-like on his right arm, allowing Fourze to use Ryuki's Drag Claw Fire attack. - Wizard Rings= - Ryuki Survive= }} - Lockseeds= : Allows the user to transform into Ryuki Arms, equipped with the Drag Saber. The core image depicts the V-Buckle while the lid backside image depicts the Dragreder Advent Card. Zangetsu/Mars/jam-styled Lockseed. **Transformation: ***Squash: ***Au Lait: ***Sparking: Ryuki Lock Closed.jpg|Ryuki Lockseed (locked & closed) Ryuki Lock Open.jpg|Ryuki Lockseed (locked & opened) - Ryuki Survive= * : Allows the user to transform into the Survive Form version of Ryuki Arms. The core image depicts the V-Buckle while the lid backside image depicts the Survive Rekka Advent Card. Uniquely-styled Lockseed. When activated, this Lockseed announces . **Transformation: ***Squash: ***Au Lait: ***Sparking: L.S.-Ryuki Survive.PNG|Ryuki Survive Lockseed (locked & closed) Ryuki Survive Open.png|Ryuki Survive Lockseed (locked & opened) }} - Signal Bikes= * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . - Eyecon= 1= |-| 2= is one of the 16 title Kamen Riders' Ghost Eyecons. It shows the number R03 on its Startup Time setting, Ryuki's face on its Transformation Time setting, and Ryuki's symbol on its Move Invocation Time setting. EyeconRyuki.png|Ryuki Ghost Eyecon 03._Ryuki_Damashii.png|Ryuki Ghost Ryuki_sticker.png|Top Sticker - Rider Gashat= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Ryuki. Used to activate Ryuki Gamer Level 1, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Mirror Labyrinth Ryuki Gashat.png|Mirror Labyrinth Ryuki Gashat Ex-Aid Ryuki.jpg|Ex-Aid Ryuki Gamer Level 2 - Ridewatches= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Ryuki, this Ridewatch provides access to the RyukiArmor used by Zi-O. It is dated A.D 2002. KRZiO-Ryuki Ridewatch.png|Ryuki Ridewatch Ryuki Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Ryuki Ridewatch (Inactive) - Survive= : Based on Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive, this Ridewatch would provide access to a corresponding Rider Armor. It is dated 2002, but shown on the Ziku-Driver's screen as FIN. RyukiSurviveWoz.png|Ryuki Survive Ridewatch }} - Progrise Key= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= - 10= - 11= - 12= - 13= - 14= - 15= - 16= - 17= - 18= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Ryuki, this Progrise Key's ability is "Mirror".https://toy.bandai.co.jp/series/rider/item/detail/11180/ KR01-Final Venting Ryuki Progrise Key.png|FinalVenting Ryuki Progrise Key KR01-Final Venting Ryuki Progrise Key (Open).png|FinalVenting Ryuki Progrise Key (Opened) }} Relationship * Allies: **Yui Kanzaki: Shinji considered Yui as a good friend and tried his best to defend her. When learning of Yui's upcoming demise, Shinji was devastated and initially felt obligated to kill others to save her. Yui convinced him otherwise though, saying that she did not want anyone else to suffer because of her. Respecting her wishes, Shinji at one point told Kanzaki off, stating that he should be listening to Yui if he truly loved her as his sister. After Shiro reset the timeline, Shinji lost all memories of Yui. **Ren Akiyama: Shinji developed a rivalry with Ren. Despite their initial bad relationship, the two began to look out for one another as uneasy partners. When Shinji was fatally wounded by a Mirror Monster, Ren finally realized that Shinji meant a lot to him as a friend, even weeping while begging for Shinji not to die. After the reset of the timeline, Shinji and Ren lost all the memories they had of each other. However, since the two did reunite in the new timeline, it is possible that Shinji and Ren might become friends once more. Seventeen years later, they both indeed met each other again in the Mirror World during the Second Rider War. Ren, upon regaining his memory, shielded Shinji from Asakura, and died in his arms. Shinji was devastated at Ren's sacrifice. **Shuichi Kitaoka: Shinji had a bad relationship with Shuichi because of his womanism attitude. They were often seen working together fighting Mirror Monsters despite their bad relationship. This relationship, however, is finally cut off because of the reset of the timeline. **Miyuki Tezuka: Shinji and Tezuka quickly became allies with each other, as they were the few Kamen Riders in the Rider War who fought to protect others. When Tezuka sacrificed himself to save Shinji, the latter was horrified at what had happened. Shinji's determination grew stronger from Tezuka's death, which would prove vital in ending the Rider War. In the new timeline, Shinji and Tezuka did not know each other, though it is up to fate whether the two will become friends once more. Seventeen years later, during the second rider war, Shinji and Tezuka teamed up once more, although Tezuka betrayed him and sided with Jun. However, Tezuka regained all his memories about Shinji sometime before his demise after battling Jun. Tezuka then desperately tried to return the Ryuki Deck to Shinji and warn him of his dark counterpart, only to succumb to his wounds on the way. * Enemies: **Shiro Kanzaki: Shinji was Shiro's greatest hindrance, as he was always looking for ways to stop the fighting that Shiro orchestrated. This relationship, however, was finally cut off when Shiro reset the timeline. **Takeshi Asakura: Shinji saw him as a dangerous person rather than an enemy. Because of Shinji's naivety, he could not even alert himself of Takeshi's presence despite knowing that Takeshi was the worst criminal ever. This relationship, however, is finally cut off when Shiro reset the timeline. Seventeen years later, they both met again in the Mirror World during the Second Rider war, and Takeshi was still willing to kill Shinji like he used to. Behind the scenes Portrayal Shinji Kido is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Ryuki, his suit actor was , who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). Rider No. As the leading Rider protagonist of Kamen Rider Ryuki, Shinji Kido (Kamen Rider Ryuki) is labeled and . Notes *Ryuki is the first primary Heisei Kamen Rider to have his name written in kanji (龍騎). He is counted as the second if all the Kamen Riders of the Showa era are also counted, being preceded by Shin Kamen Rider who also has his name written in kanji (真). *Ryuki is the second Kamen Rider to have a lower form (Blank form), preceded by Kuuga (Growing form) *In the latest interview on promoting Complete Selection Model of V-Buckle, Takamasa Suga stated at the time he did the voice for the scene where Ryuki Blank Form broke his sword, he didn't realize the scene was intentional and surprisingly thought that the suit actor (Seiji Takaiwa) accidentally broke the sword prop. It was from this moment that Takamasa Suga informed by the director what kind of personality and characteristic that he should use when playing as Ryuki. *Shinji is one of the two Heisei Riders that manages to cough up blood. The second one was Emu Hojo who coughed up blood in the 2nd episode of Kamen Sentai Gorider. They have also fought their Another Rider counterpart in Kamen Rider Zi-O. *Ryuki's Final Vent "Dragon Rider Kick" is a pun of his kanji name "龍騎", which if translated can be read as "Dragon Knight" (his US counterpart name) or "Dragon Rider". *Ryuki Survive and Knight Survive are so far the only Kamen Riders to have personal motorcycles in their Final Forms. They are also the only Kamen Riders so far to use their motorcycles as a part of their Final Forms' Finishing Moves. *Shinji and Ren's pre-transformation poses harken back to the ones performed by the Double Riders, hinting their team-up as partners (Shinji with Rider 1 and Ren with Rider 2). This was even confirmed by both actors in the interview for promoting the CSM V-Buckle. *According to All Rider Net movie, Shinji is an Aries with type-B blood. *Shinji is the first Primary Heisei Kamen Rider to be able to summon a monster to use for his arsenal or to aid him in the battle. *Shinji is the first Primary Heisei Kamen Rider to have a dark rider counterpart, Dark Shinji, Kamen Rider Ryuga. *Shinji is the second Primary Heisei Rider to transform into his series' Secondary Rider, with the first being Shoichi Tsugami. *Ryuki is the first rider who's name contains the phrase "Ryu" in it, followed by Kamen Rider Ryuga and Kamen Rider Ryugen. *Ryuki, alongside Amazon Neo, is the only Kamen Rider not to survive the ending of his series, discounting the new timeline. **Just like the other Riders in Ryuki, he died an ironic death: He died after realizing his desire as a Rider, which was to close the Mirror World and end the battle. *In contrast with most of the other primary Riders, Shinji goes through his entire series without taking a single life. Where other Riders have killed sentient and sapient monsters such as Imagin, Orphnochs, Fangires, Lords, Phantoms and Shocker Cyborgs, Shinji has only killed animalistic Mirror Monsters in his series. This is only discounted within Episode Final, wherein he defeats and kills his evil counterpart Ryuga, though even then it is revealed that the latter did not truly perish from their fight. The only other primary Rider who shares this achievement is Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade, who sealed the Undeads and only destroyed the programmed Trial series. *Shinji is the first Main Rider to seemingly lose his powers for good with Gentaro later losing the Fourze Driver as well. However, if future crossovers (such as Kamen Rider Decad''e & ''Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki) are taken into account, Shinji did eventually regain his powers as a Kamen Rider, fighting alongside his brethren against those who threaten the innocent. *Despite not being the winner of the Rider War, he, Tezuka and Ren all had their wishes granted through Kanzaki's Time Vent. Thanks to Shinji's words and him delaying the Rider War long enough, Kanzaki finally moved past his single-minded obsession with saving Yui. In the new timeline, the Rider War doesn't exist and Eri is still alive. Thus, Shinji and Tezuka stopped the fighting and changed the Rider's fates, while Ren got his wish in the end. *On the official production poster of Kamen Rider Zi-O, Ryuki is seen wearing a Decadriver instead of his own V-Buckle. As a result of this "error", Toei fixed it by releasing a second version of the poster, which has the other Riders covering Ryuki's waist. **However soon after, an official character booklet was released featuring all the Heisei Riders one by one, showing Faiz and Den-O with Decadrivers instead of the Faiz Belt and the Den-O Belt respectively. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ryuki **Episode 1: The Secret Story's Birth **Episode 2: Giant Spider Counterattack **Episode 3: School Ghost Story **Episode 4: School Ghost Story 2 **Episode 5: The Monster's Antique Store **Episode 6: The Mysterious Rider **Episode 7: A New Species is Born **Episode 8: The Fourth, Zolda **Episode 9: Shinji's Arrested!? **Episode 10: Knight's Crisis **Episode 11: The Mysterious Empty Train **Episode 12: Ren Akiyama's Lover **Episode 13: That Man, Zolda **Episode 14: Revival Day **Episode 15: Iron Mask Legend **Episode 16: Card of Destiny **Episode 17: The Grieving Knight **Episode 18: Jailbreak Rider **Episode 19: Rider Gathering **Episode 20: The Traitorous Ren **Episode 21: Yui's Past **Episode 22: Raia's Revenge **Episode 23: Changing Destiny **Episode 24: Ouja's Secret **Episode 25: Combining Ouja **Episode 26: Zolda's Assault **Episode 27: The 13th Rider **Episode 28: Time Vent **Episode 29: Marriage Interview Battle **Episode 30: Zolda's Lover **Episode 31: The Girl and Ouja **Episode 32: Secret Data Gathering **Episode 33: The Mirror's Magic **Episode 34: Friendship's Battle **Episode 35: Enter Tiger **Episode 36: The Battle Ends **Episode 37: Sleep is Awakening **Episode 38: Targeted Yui **Episode 39: A Dangerous Sign **Episode 40: Memories of an Older Brother and Younger Sister **Episode 41: Imperer **Episode 42: Room 401 **Episode 43: The Hero Fights **Episode 44: Glassy Happiness **Episode 45: The Twentieth Birthday **Episode 46: Tiger's a Hero **Episode 47: Determination of Battle **Episode 48: The Final 3 Days **Episode 49: Granting a Wish **Episode 50/Finale: A New Life' ** Kamen Rider Ryuki: Ryuki vs Kamen Rider Agito * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 1: Rider War **''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' **Episode 31: The Destroyer of Worlds * Kamen Rider G * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider Wizard ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z **Episode 52: The Kamen Rider Rings **Episode 53/Finale: Neverending Story * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 * Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! **'' Last Chapter: 1 & Heisei'' (As a spirit) *'' Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm'' **'' '' * Kamen Rider Build: Be The One * Kamen Rider Zi-O ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER **''Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer'' }} Footnotes See also (Earth) (Ventara) *Shinji Tatsumi - The user of the Kamen Rider Ryuki powers in Kamen Rider Decade.